


Опыт!

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Воображение – жалкая замена опыту». Хэвлок Эллис, английский врач и ученый-сексопатолог.





	Опыт!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425222) by isha_libran. 



– Юу-чан, пожалуйста, отнеси это брату в комнату, а то он…  
Юури вздохнул, поднялся по лестнице и толкнул дверь. Войдя, нахмурился, потом подошел к столу и сгрузил на него книги, оставленные братом внизу.  
Шори любил читать лекции о том, что ему надо стать ответственнее, но на самом деле сам был не лучше! Вот куда он сейчас делся? Побежал ведь покупать очередной симулятор свиданий, причем так торопился, что забыл…  
Юури повнимательнее глянул на монитор, осознав, что брат оставив игру включенной. Он на пробу нажал первую попавшуюся клавишу, и экран ожил. Когда на нем начали проявляться первые силуэты, Юури удивленно распахнул глаза.  
Шори нашел его два часа спустя, склонившегося над клавиатурой.   
– Что ты тут… – гневно глядя на младшего брата, начал он, но тут же воскликнул: – Как ты этого добился?! Я еще никогда не доходил до этого уровня!  
Юури пожал плечами.  
– Легко. Гюнтер всегда плачет, когда я уезжаю из замка, к тому же я пережил столько вспышек ревности Вольфрама, что уже знаю, как с ними справляться.  
Шори вновь взглянул на экран – и полностью потерял дар речи от появившейяся финальной картинки.


End file.
